baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Annette Adelheid
Annette "Annie" Adelheid (Often addressed formally as "Adel") Is a powerful Soul Host and a main protagonist of The Crystal City Saga. She is the Soul Host of Luxanna Eis. Personality Adel is an isolated, exclusionary person; friendships do not come to her easily. She has a strong, no-nonsense view on life, often being serious regardless of what she's doing. In fact, she is rarely seen smiling and often has a stern or emotionless expression. She is apathetic and somnolent coupled with little desire to put in any effort into meaningless disciplines or activities, and instead claims to focus exclusively on making it into a good college so she can have a relatively easy life. Coupled with a realistic view of life, she rarely sees anything worth definitive value in life - perhaps even seeing little value in her own life. Despite this nihilistic point of view she seems to find enjoyment when it comes to understanding the personality and ideals of others. Appearance Adel is a beautiful teenager with long black hair that she often ties in a tight ponytail which a long tuft hangs in front of her face, extending pass her chin. She has shimmering blue eyes that are often sullen in appearance. Adel's most highlighted quality has been her height. Despite her age, Adel is exceptionally tall and is said that she always towered high above people. In addition, She has a rather slender figure and a large bust which is often outlined by her fitted dress shirts and her school uniform. As shown by her gym attire, Adel has abs. Abilities Traits * Advanced Martial Artist - Years of being taught Muay Thai and forcefully fighting against the delinquents in the city who would threaten and bully the other members of her school have turned her into an exceptional martial artist. * Tactical Genius - Adel's most gruesome trait, her ability to predict, analyze and form a counter plan to any situation she is in. She can see far ahead of anyone who is planning a move against her, so much so that it borderlines on uncanny paranoia. She is able to connect nearly hidden dots and reach conclusions which no normal person would think of. * Sociopath - Adel's lack of interest actually stems from a mild form of sociopathy. She doesn't register the pain she inflicts or the consequences of her actions. She manipulates people into doing what she wants and discards them afterwards. It's hard to figure out when she is lying or not they lie, it's hard to detect. She is completely unaffected by abilities that induce fear or abilities that would force her to feel. Luxanna Eis Adel's Soul Drive. Not much is known about it, not even it's manifested appearance. All that is known about it is that when inactive the Soul Drive takes the shape of a ring with a blue crystal on the top, similar to lapis lazuli. Trivia * Adel shares similarities to Annie Leonhardt from the Attack on Titan Series. ** Both are named Annie. (Though Adel's is a nickname.) ** Both use a fighting style which is incredibly similar to Muay Thai. (Adel however actually uses Muay Thai.) ** Adel and Annie both share a similar outlook on life. Category:Dark Horse Category:Protagonist Category:Soul Host Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Ambiguous Alignment